


Needed Distraction

by Asidian



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spoilers, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/pseuds/Asidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dry ice was in the freezer. The photos were in their bags. The books were in the library. He had run down the list of preparations twenty times or more, but Aoi was still going out of his goddamn mind. How his sister could be so fucking calm was beyond him. He couldn’t sit still, couldn’t calm his nerves, couldn’t stop thinking about what would begin in slightly over an hour.</p><p>Which was how he found himself on the floor of the third-class cabin with a “7” marked on the door, stripped below the waist and straddling an ex-PI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This was also written for the 999 kink meme on livejournal. The request was “Santa riding any guy,” so… yep. Pretty much just porn here. Take a look at the pairing; if that’s not your thing, maybe give this one a miss.

The dry ice was in the freezer. The photos were in their bags. The books were in the library. He had run down the list of preparations twenty times or more, but Aoi was still going out of his goddamn mind. How his sister could be so fucking calm was beyond him. He couldn’t sit still, couldn’t calm his nerves, couldn’t stop thinking about what would begin in slightly over an hour.

Which was how he found himself on the floor of the third-class cabin with a “7” marked on the door, stripped below the waist and straddling an ex-PI, the man’s cock lodged firmly up his ass.

“Christ, you’re tense,” said the man beneath him. “Relax a little, would you?”

Aoi hissed and rocked forward, drove his hips down again. He couldn’t find the right angle, and that too was driving him crazy, an itch inside waiting to be scratched. “Case you didn’t notice,” he panted, “that’s what we’re all-a-fucking-bout right now.”

Up went his hips- but big hands caught him before he could press downward again. “So I’m stress relief?”

“Got a problem with it?” Aoi shifted, trying to work those hands free so that he could move as he wanted. He hated getting interrupted in the middle- hated the way it made his body tighten, hated the way it made him ache in result. “Only, you’re doing a pretty piss-poor job about now. Wanna let me get moving?”

The man did not relinquish his grip, but those big hands tightened their hold and urged him down again, then up- faster than before. “Better?”

Aoi let his head drop forward- bit his lip to hold back a noise of approval. “Fuck,” he said instead. “Keep it up.”

The ex-PI obliged, and Aoi moved with him, grinding down hard. The other man was big all over, and even if the angle wasn’t quite right, it felt good. Planning something as demanding as tonight’s events hadn’t left him much time for recreation lately; casual sex had all but fallen by the wayside, and even late nights with his own hand had become rare occurrences. His body was already showing the strain, cock forming a rigid line between them, the tip beginning to moisten where it stood up against his abdomen.

“Fuck,” he said again. “Never thought I’d be glad some asshole pulled a gun on me.”

Beneath him, the man with the “7” bracelet chuckled, a rumbling sound that Aoi felt as a vibration where legs met torso. “Never thought I’d be glad some punk ran a B&E and tried to gas me. Guess we’re even.”

“I gotta know,” said Aoi, and he bore down again, beginning to pant now. “What gave me away?”

“You left the window open.” The hand with the “7” bracelet left his hip- stroked over the line of his thigh, promising more. “Rule 1, you wanna take someone by surprise, you better make sure you don’t leave them a heads up. Rule 2, you don’t come unarmed to kidnap a goddamn ex-PI. I coulda shot you, kid.”

“Newsflash: I ain’t a kid anymore, old man.” Aoi rocked his hips toward thick fingers, trying to encourage that hand to take a more active role. “And I sure as shit didn’t get shot.”

Again that chuckle, low and tangible. “Lucky you, huh?”

“Lucky me.” Aoi shifted again, more impatiently this time. “Look, you gonna talk all night, or were you ever gonna get around to putting your hand on my cock?”

The big hand with the “7” on its wrist closed over the length of him, short, rough little strokes that made him buck up into the touch. “How am I supposed to say no when you ask so nice and polite?”

“About damn time.” Aoi made a noise low in his throat and moved with the motions, letting himself be caught up in the pace the man beneath him had set. He leaned forward, intending to brace for better leverage- and there was the angle he’d wanted, the one where every fucking thrust made him feel like he was on fire.

“Gimme some credit,” the big man was saying. “I’m stress relief, yeah? I gotta make sure I get this right.” His broad thumb grazed the tip of Aoi’s cock on the upstroke, and Aoi arched, shuddered, drove himself downward hard.

“Oh, fuck,” he said. “Oh, fuck. I’m gonna-” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. It flooded over him in a rush of heat and he groaned, head tossed carelessly backward, panting wildly. Suddenly he was coming, harder than he had in a long time- and for an instant Aoi did not think of digital roots, or whether he had recharged the battery on that stupid machine behind door 6, or even how he might feel very early in the morning tomorrow, when all of this would be over one way or another. He did not think about his sister in another room, preparing another participant for tonight’s events. He did not think about whether the tightening grip on his hip meant that the man beneath him was coming, too. For an instant, he thought of nothing at all.

And then he was aware again: the cramped room, the three shoddy bunks, the broad chest beneath him, slick with sweat, that he’d fallen to lie across.

“Holy shit,” Aoi said, and slid off the other man, pushing himself up to a sitting position. “Did I ever need that.”

He reached for the sheet across the bottom bunk- wiped himself down, then tossed it to his most recent lover. By the time Aoi had his pants back on, the man with the “7” bracelet had cleaned up as well, and by the time he got done buckling up his new shoes, the both of them were presentable once more. He ran a hand through his hair and checked his watch- not yet swapped out for the “3” bracelet he would be picking up soon. Seventy-two minutes until showtime. Which meant…

“Okay, sleeping beauty. It’s been fun, but it’s time to say goodnight.” Aoi reached into his pocket- held out two small, white pills. “See you when it’s game on. Kay?”

The big man took them, looking them over dubiously. “I won’t remember anything?”

“Not a thing.” Aoi gave him a good looking-over, then tried on a smile. “No side effects, ‘cept a massive headache, and it’ll wear off before the day’s out. Still with me?”

“Yeah,” said the man with the “7” bracelet. “Yeah, you got it.” He brought his hand to his lips and tossed back the pills like candy.

“Go on and lie down,” said Aoi. “They come on fast. You keep standing up, you’re gonna crack your head open when you hit the floor.”

The big man obliged, moving to the bottom bunk that they hadn’t stripped sheetless. “Hey, kid,” he said, and the bed creaked beneath his weight as he settled in. “Since I’m not gonna remember when I wake up, I just wanted to say: I hope you get it.”

Aoi had been moving for the door; he paused now, and turned around. “Get what?”

“Whatever you’re looking for. Nine years is a hell of a long time not to find something.”

Aoi was still trying to think of a response when the drugs dragged the big man under.


End file.
